In Heaven and In Hell
by WipeOut95
Summary: "I'm 20 today, but I was 19 last week, and last week the doctors told me I have leukemia." Max has cancer, and until now her life has had no meaning whatsoever. Until now, she hasn't had anything to live for. Until now, she hadn't known Fang, but Fang... Fang changes everything. FAX. No Wings. Reviews Welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

October 4th

I'm not really good at this – the talking about myself and my life thing. I'm sure there's lots of people out there lucky enough to know themselves, really know themselves. That's got to be why they post all those Facebook selfies and twitter statuses. I just so happen to never have been one. I've never been brave enough. I don't really know or understand me. I thought it would be a process, something I'd figure out eventually going through college and life, but as it turns out, I may not have as much time as I had originally planned, which is precisely why I'm writing this journal-like thing right now.

While I'm alive, this will be a private diary sort of thing, but once I'm gone, there shouldn't be any secrets, so I guess the best thing would be for me to start an introduction.

My name's Maximum Ride, Max for short. As far as I know, my dad works in some lab somewhere. I don't even know if he still does. I'm just assuming from the one picture I've seen of him. My mom's a vet, and she's great, but she also has Ella as a daughter. Ella's the sweetest thing to me, but I can't live with them. I feel like I'm just intruding. It's complicated. My mom didn't want me at first, so I was in an orphanage for 16 years, and once I got out, I hunt her down demanding an explanation. That's when she started crying and bawling and sobbing telling me how sorry she was. I don't know if I forgive her, but I don't bring it up. Ever. She showed me like 2 pictures of me as a baby when I was first born. I've got to admit I was pretty darn adorable. Then she showed me my dad, and I felt nothing towards him, so I never even bothered looking for him. I know he's Jeb, so if you happen to be Jeb reading this, although I have no idea why you would be, I want to let you know it's ok. Don't feel bad. I lived a fine life without you in it. Mom invited me to stay with her and Ella, but I told her I already had a foster family. I lied. I lived in my car for 2 years until I was 18 and old enough to get an apartment. So mom if you're reading this, I'm sorry I lied, but trust me I faired well out there on my own. I feel like I was born to be out in the world on my own.

As of today, I'm 20 years old. I blew out the candles of the homemade cake I made myself. Mom dropped by with a present from her and Ella, and then I turned the channel to How I Met Your Mother and fell asleep.

So back to why I'm writing this… I'm 20 today, but I was 19 last week, and last week the doctors told me I have leukemia. Oh their somber expressions and depressing tone. The oncologist began giving me treatment options, of which I told him to just give me the paperwork for, before he concluded the meeting with, "Treatment is crucial. At this rate without it, I'd estimate you have…," and that's when I shut him up and walked out those white doors. I don't know how long I have, and I'm fine with that, but I realize the time is not enough for me to really find myself, so I'm writing this in the hopes that at the end, there is at least a the end. My story can't end like this with me dying alone in a mice and mold ridden apartment. I can live alone. I've done that my whole life, but I cannot bear to die alone.

Today's October 4th, and today my life begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's POV

"Get back here you…. You brat!" I yelled chasing after Gazzy, my little brother. He laughed and jumped up in the air kicking his heels together. Geez kids these days.

"Yo Gaz aren't you a little too old to be doing this?!"

"Nevvvveeerrr!" he shouted back as he threw himself back and laughed maniacally.

But really he is a little too old for this stuff. 14 years old. I mean come on when I was 14, I was working 2 jobs to support me and Gazzy. That son of a bitch. He should really start looking for a job soon. I go to college now, but I still live at home to look after the house. Gazzy's old enough physically, but somehow he's still a kid on the inside. He'd burn the house down within a week.

Even though he's the child, I still look like an idiot chasing after him. I'm sure to pull some stupid prank, he stole my autographed basketball and ran with it. It's not that I want to keep it it's that I've been waiting for buyers to jack their prices up way high to buy that thing. He's holding like at least $500 in his hands, and running towards the lake…

"Gazzy! Stop!" I screamed out of breath finally catching up to him. "Seriously Gazzy I need that ball for my next semesters tuition not to mention your lunch."

He gave me a blank looked and blinked as if dazed and confused. "I know Fang. I'm not stupid. I was just playing around. You're always so uptight."

I sighed and hung my head a little guilty. Growing up without parents and an older brother who was basically never home, Gazzy grew up alone. They say the little ones look up to their older siblings, but I'm really no role model. I forget why he can't seem to grow up. "I know. Sorry Gaz, but can I please have that back now? I did say please." I forget I can't talk to him like an adult.

"Well since you said please…. Ok!" He then launched his arm back with the ball and literally slung the ball towards my face, but I've always had excellent reflexes. I ducked and was about to yell again when I saw Gazzy's guilty's face. I turned around and saw why. The ball was headed straight for a girl sitting by the tree, and with no time for me or Gazzy to react, we stood there dumbly and watched for the lawsuit that was about to happen. Except the girl caught it.

Gazzy dropped his jaw. "Dude. She wasn't even looking…" he mumbled.

The girl looked our way with a blank expression. She looked scary. I turned around and smacked Gazzy on the back of his head before shoving him towards her, "Go apologize you dumbass," I whispered. He stumbled towards her direction, and she watched us expressionless, holding the ball in one hand, her other arm hugging her legs.

"Fang come with me, she's a freaking horror film waiting to happen."

"Really Gazzy? Grow up will you?"

He turned around with a pinched look.

"Ugh fine. I'll go with you." Then I took another look at the girl still sitting there waiting. Almost expecting. I winced mentally, "You go first I've got your back bro."

"Don't you boys want your ball back? It's a pretty nice one. Autographed, but if you don't want to come get it, then I'll just take it home with me," she spoke casually.

"Damn it Gazzy go get it." I practically whisper yelled into Gazzy's ear.

"Ow! Ok ok I'm going," he responded swatting my away. I lead him by the shoulder to where she sat.

"Yes?" she asked.

I shook Gazzy by the shoulder, "I'm sorry I threw the ball at you, but in my defense I wasn't aiming for you, and you caught it anyway, so you can't sue us."

She gave us a questioning look and started chuckling, "Sue you guys? For playing ball in the park? Here." She tossed the ball into Gazzy's hand and stood up. She was surprisingly tall, not as tall as I was, but close enough for our eyes to meet. What a nice hazel color, I thought. Before I turned away and cleared my throat.

"Gazzy's still a kid. Sorry," I mumbled. I hoped it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Don't worry about it. I'm done here anyways. You should really sell that thing though. I bet some people out there would be a good deal of money for it."

With that she walked away, and Gazzy and I watched her go.

"Damn." Gazzy smirked.

"What?"

"She's hot," he stated matter of factly.

"Since when did you become such a perve?"

"Since I got into high school, but you wouldn't know," he responded in disappointment.

I didn't even bother responding. Even if it was a rhetorical question, he was right, so I followed him home, but before I started to leave I turned back one more time in hopes of catching a last sight of her.

She was already gone.


End file.
